Harry Potter and the Night Of Knives
by joyous
Summary: Harry meets 2 new twins, different in every single way, apart from a talent and their story of childhood, is harry the only student at hogwarts that voldemort wants to kill? why does he want to kill these boys? what secret do they hold.................?


Harry Potter and night of knives

Harry Potter and Night of Knives

A/N this story is quite long, I own ownly my characters others belong to j k rowling. This story get gory at the end that's why its pg 13- I'm sorry this has no romance, but if u want some, if I right a sequal, I might stick some in there. Enjoy the story, and sorry about mistakes if you find any. 

Chapter one: the great brawl

Harry walked into platform 9 and 3 quarters, dragging his cumbersome trunk behind him. 

He looked up at the scarlet engine of the hogwarts express. It was shining in the warm light gleaming down on it. Harry walked down the side of it. Looking to see if he could see an empty compartment. He couldn't so he sat in a back carriage as he couldn't be bothered to walked back down the long train.

Hermione was sitting there and to Harry's shock Draco Malfoy to. They were happily chatting. Harry blinked hard at them, "er hello?" he stammered.

Hermione and Draco looked at him.

"oh hi Harry" replied Hermione cheerfully smiling at him, her long wispy brown hair waving behind her, 

"Hi Potter" Malfoy smirked. He fell down deep into his chair. Harry looked at him

"why are you talking to Hermione, Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"why shouldn't I Potter, she's my friend too now,"

Harry gaped at Hermione, "you hate him though?!" Harry said not believing what he was hearing, "so how long you been friends?" Harry asked

"oh about 20 minutes so far, we were stuck in the same carriage so we started talking"

Harry stood there gobsmacked, Hermione giggled a little, but stopped when Ron walked in. 

"hello Harry Hermione……..ugh! what's that scum doing sitting next to you?!" Ron had the same expression as Harry had had.

"he's not that horrible boys, he's really nice"

"to you" Ron corrected "although he calls you some of the most horrendous names, but if your convinced, but me, like Harry do not want to hang out with him" Ron pointed to Malfoy as though he was a disease. Harry agreed, "sorry Hermione, we just don't like him, like he doesn't like us" Harry finally sat down, it was not going to be a good year, he could tell.

Ron slid into the seat next to him. Harry stared out the window, looking at the people crowding round the famous express as it slowly pulled out of the station.

Harry just had a thought pass through his head as they passed the green scenery, "hey Ron, what do you say to being an animagi this year, you know, just for a bit of fun?"

Ron looked at him,

" wicked, I wonder what I'll be?" Rons' eyes lit up. " Wouldn't it be great if I turned into a bird our something like that"

" What's this, Potter planning on becoming an animagi?" mocked Draco, smirking

"Harry you really shouldn't you know, you'll get expelled!" Hermione warned, 

"the only way we'll get found if is someone turns us in" Harry grimaced eyeing Draco and Hermione.

"Don't look at me like that Harry, I won't turn you in but promise you'll behave" Hermione scowled.

"What has got into you, Hermione, firstly your chatting up Draco and next your always scowling at us, we'll make you one to."

"you will not! I am not touching your potions, I don't trust them enough" she huffed her face going a little red.

Harry and Ron put on hurt faces got up and left the compartment.

The Hogwarts express pulled up into Hogsmede station. Harry and Ron jumped off. "firs years!, firs years this way!" came the bellowing kind voice from Hadgrid. 

Harry smiled at the familiar sight.

Harry and Ron made their way up to the school. 

Once in the great hall they strode over to the Gryfindor table sat to watch the sorting. There seemed to be loads of first years and quite a few transfer students. Harry sat and watched while Ron groaned at how hungry he was.

"Why can't they do this after dinner?" he moaned looking longingly at his shiny gold empty plate.

"Perhaps because the first years need a table to sit at" Hermione snapped glaring at him with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you was I " Ron spat just as HICMAN, LUCIE became a Hufflepuff. 

Harry watched as the first years finally finished sorting with YOUNG, YUSOUF becoming a Ravenclaw. 

Harry counted the transfer students, seven, four girls and three boys.

Most of them looked like 2nd and 3rd years, but one boy looked about Harry's age, and so did a girl. The Boy had sleeked fawn hair shining in the light in the great hall, and emerald green eyes, just like Harry's. Harry looked him up and down. The boy was rather handsome, and had a determined look on his face, as well as a look as disappointment. His eyes drifted to the girl. She was extremely pale and had black sacks under her eyes. Her hair was black and tied back into a large pony tail. Her eyes made contact with Harry, and she glared at him, an evil glare that made Harry shiver.

Harry looked at Ron. He was yelling his head off at Hermione, who was yelling back louder, "hey break it up you two!" Harry said looking at them trying to make eye contact. Harry hated to admit it but Hermione was winning the argument.

"I hate you!" Ron screamed at her.

"hey guess what Weasley I hate you to!" Hermione roared back, slamming her fist on the table making everyone look at the Gryfindor table. Harry saw Malfoy leave the Slytherin table..

"My name is RON not WEASLEY just like you are a muggle born and not a mudblood, you've been getting to close to that brat of a Slytherin." Ron stood up

"don't you dare talk to me like……"

"like what, you're a traitor! you're scum! you're foul! cause you hang out with Malfoy, out of all the people Malfoy, you choose to talk to him, HIM" Ron screamed pointing over to the Slytherin table. "you betrayed all the Gryfindors here Hermione, every one hates Malfoy he's a slimy……"

"He is not!" Hermione yelled, unaware that Malfoy had slid into the chair beside her and that the whole contents of the hall was watching this argument and the transfer students were patiently waiting to be sorted.

"oh yeah…what makes you say that then you…….." before he could squeeze out another word, Hermione had leaned over and slapped him sharply on his freckly face, the sound echoed round the great hall. Ron reacted and a brawl broke out. Harry automatically stood up and tried to prise them apart, teachers started to stream over right from the other side of the hall, the glint in Dumbledores eyes was disappearing.. Harry felt a cold hand pull him away from the scrapping pair.

"Leave them he deserves it" came the drawl of Malfoy, Harry spun round,

"no" Harry said sharply and clearly. Harry returned to trying to pull them apart. Malfoy grabbed him and pulled him back, Harry, very annoyed, hit him hard as a reply. Malfoy punched Harry back, and another fight came pouring out, in front of the horrified schools eyes. Harry was thrashing Draco, up until Draco managed to wind Harry, then Draco pushed Harry so hard he went flying off his feet, there was a deafening crack as Harry's head smacked against the large seats behind him. Harry lay there lifeless.

Draco smirked and turned around, trying to move, he couldn't, Mcgonnagal who had just trotted over had her hand clasped on his robes and pulled him to her. "OUT!!!" she boomed, looking at Draco disgusted.

Hermione looked at Harry, "oh god, what have I just done?" she murmured.

"COME ON OUT, ALL OF YOU, OUT NOW" Mcgonnagal screamed at Ron, Hermione and of course Draco, looking very ferocious indeed. Hermione followed Ron and Draco out the door and up to Mcgonnagal's office. She was shaking as she sat down at Mcgonnagal's desk. Draco on one side, Ron on the other. Mcgonnagal looked sternly at them. Her face red with anger.

"Please miss it wasn't my……." Ron started trying to look innocent.

"SHUT UP!, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A PEEP OUT OF ONE OF YOU IS THAT CLEAR?!" Mcgonnagal screamed again not cooling down one bit. Ron bit his lip nervously and glanced at Hermione who scowled back. Then nodded at Mcgonnagal.

"Never in my life have I ever been so disgusted in all my time at Hogwarts" she spat, looking at each and everyone of them, "I have a good mind to expel you all!" Hermione shuddered at the thought. Mcgonnagal stood up and towered over them. "But I won't, you will be in detention I think, since you are all tired and its your first day back, but if I ever have reports of you three stepping out of line again, then you will be expelled like this" She snapped her fingers together. " I am not amused, infact you shall not go to Madam Pomphrey, she is busy sewing Harry back together, you shall let your wounds heal on their own." She pointed her wand at her desk and a plate of sandwiches appeared. "you shall eat in here together and no arguing" and with that she stormed out of the door slamming it behind her.

Chapter2: a boy named Aslan

Harry was still unconscious in the hospital wing, when Ron went to visit him, bringing along a new friend. It was the boy with fawn hair and shocking green eyes.

Ron leaned over the lifeless Harry, he still hadn't made up with Hermione,

"Harry I'm so sorry," he whispered his voice shaking looking down at his best friend, Ron sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed. He began crying softly. The boy with fawn hair put his arm round him, "I know what your going through" he said quietly and comfortingly, 

"Aslan, its my fault" Ron groaned "I should never of hit her back."

"no you shouldn't of but she was in the wrong to, so was Harry, after all he did thump Malfoy one didn't he." Aslan's voice was smooth and calm. Ron stood up and thumped the table hard next to him, trying to let out his anger, madam Pomprey came storming through, "come on out, I will not tolerate that racket out now, both of you!" She said pushing them through the door. Ron sighed and made his way up to the common room, Aslan sharp at his heals.

A couple of days after the accident Harry woke up, feeling incredibly groggy. He moaned as he put on his glasses, his head hurting. Usually he would have been out the instant he had realised where he was. But this time he felt as though his stamina had been knocked out of him. He felt very ill, and upset, he just wanted to be out of pain and have some company. He sobbed a cry of pain. Madam pomprey came over.

"ah Harry how are you feeling" she asked feeling his forehead,

"very sick and not tired at all" Madam pomprey stood there for a few minutes pondering his answer "ah" she said her eyes brightening "I know just the thing"

Ron sat in the common room. Aslan next to him. Ron cuddled his feet while Aslan just sat there blank. Hermione came over, "Ron I'm.. i'm…I'm sorry, I'm sorry I ignored you I'm sorry I sat with Draco" Ron grunted, "its just he was nice to me on the train I just thought he was a good guy, his dads a death eater Ron, and he killed his wife, look he's next on his dads list, how would you like it if your dad was planning to kill you." Ron woke up at these words he hated the fact he was feeling sorry for Malfoy, but Hermione was right, he would be horrified if his dad was out to kill him.

Aslan looked at Hermione " I say you stick together, Voldermorts back, and I guess Harry needs protection, and care from his friends, don't argue infront of him, you can see where that got him to, just bottle it up, ok so you hate Malfoy Ron," turning to him " but give him a chance, deep down he could be a great man, just terrified, terrified like you would be if you knew you could be dead any minute, by someone you love" Hermione swooned at his smooth voice.

" I'm not telling you what to do but I killed my dad from fear, I had no choice, but that's a long story" Aslan sighed

"tell us Aslan, please" pleaded Ron. 

"yes I will, then you'll realise how powerful Voldemort really is" Hermione sat down on the floor by the fire looking up at the boys.

"_I was six when I first met him, he gave me nightmares for ages just his face, dad was one of his favourite death eaters but he was a spy for our side, I think Voldemort liked dad because mother was beautiful, Voldemort loved my mum, when ever Voldemort was over at ours, I would go off with my brother and hide. We would be terrified of him, I still am. This summer, I was at home with my dad and my brother. My dad adored us, especially my brother. He and Hermione you'd get on well, he is just so clever, but like me refused dark arts. Dad accepted that in away he think he was scared, one night, Voldemort came and said it was time we learned our stuff. I refused along with my brother, we hid in the corner while dad talked to the slimeball, dad begged Voldemort but he wouldn't accept, he told dad to kill us else he'd kill dad. I started crying and so did Lansa my brother. Dad raised his wand and pointed it at Lansa, we both screamed as dad screamed the death words at my brother, Lansa dodged the curse, Voldemort was impressed I think. I was still rooted to the spot. Standing in the kitchen I yelled at dad not to kill us. Voldemort said that he wanted us dead by the time he came back to see dad. That would be October. I stood a way back and I reached behind me and grabbed the kitchen knife behind me, dad pointed the wand at Lansa and I held the knife in a tight grip in my fingers. Dad yelled the curse I threw the knife, Lansa dodged again, the knife plunged into dads chest he fell back. Lansa ran over to him. It hadn't occurred to me my mum was one, voldermort had taken her with him. I remember crying by my dads side, and him saying to Lansa and I, I 'm sorry and I love you, then he keeled over. We got help and got told that, well Voldemorts after us and the only safe place is hogwarts so guess where I ended up" _he looked at them, his face incredibly pale. 

"err Hi?" said a warm voice behind him, 

"Harry!" Hermione smiled and hugged him, "we didn't notice you!" she squeezed him tighter, he honestly thought he was gonna choke. 

"Harry I'm sorry" Ron confessed, he looked really serious.

"hi Harry" Aslan said, looking up "feeling better" Harry grinned

"yes lots thank you" the warmth in Aslans smile was gorgeous, like drinking butter beer in the cold.

"Aslan, where is your brother?" she asked looking around,

"Lansa, haven't you met him yet?!" claimed Aslan gobsmacked, "Lansa, never do a thing wrong, and you haven't met him yet?! He sitting over there reading" Hermione trotted over to him. Ron looked over at Lansa.

"weren't you sitting with him in potions?" Ron asked

"yes I was why"

"your twins aren't you" smiled Harry "just not identical"

"uh huh"

Harry looked at Lansa, he had green eyes but with a light shade of strawberry blond hair, which unlike Harry's was long but he had control over it. " What's your surname Aslan?" Harry asked curiously

"Nalsa, me and Lansa have our names from our surnames." Aslan smiled, "I tell you now, me and my brother inherited something from dad, the only thing from mum is my looks, except for my singing, I have my dads talent of singing. Lansa bless him, won't sing, he claims he can't, but he carries with him what dad left for him. His piccolo, see dad was a musician. Lansa is gorgeous on the piccolo, the sound melts through you, I'm sure he'll play it to Hermione soon, they seem to be getting on quite well" aslan added looking over Harry's shoulder.

Harry sat into a chair next to Ron, " well I've got my detention tonight, the bad thing is that I'm with Malfoy, the good thing is that I'm with hadgrid were off hunting in the forest. Along with three first years who just couldn't keep themselves out of trouble" Harry laughed, he looked out the window at the full moon. It was glowing in the dark sky, "aslan, why is Voldemort after you"

"I don't know, but I remember dad saying that, me and lansa would be precious to him on his side, so I guess since were not changing dangerous to him on ours." He shuddered "he wants to kill me, and he wants to kill you, I'm like you Harry, I'd rather die than go on his side, and if I got told I would have to sacrafice my life to kill the pig then yes I would" Aslan stood up. He looked at the time. Nine o'clock, he stretched then trotted up to his dormitary.

Harry looked at Ron. "he's wicked Ron, where you find him?" Harry laughed

"he was just on his own and so was I so talked to him, I really like him, I feel sorry for Malfoy now, Aslan has that effect on you doesn't he"

"yeah but I think theres something else aslan would tell us, but is waiting a bit, you get what I mean?"

Ron nodded, "do you think their music skills have anything to do with it?"

"no, just well, the way Lansa dodged to death curses infront of Voldemort, by a proffesional death eater is a little weird" 

Ron sighed, "I am going to bed, plus I want to here him sing"

"uh huh, and I'm off to detention with Malfoy." Harry and Ron jumped up, and went in separate ways.

Chapter 3. the werewolf

Harry trotted down to Hadgrid's hut. The cold wind chilling his body causing him to shiver. Harry knocked and followed in. 

"Harry, ow ar ya mate,?"

Harry smiled, "a little tired, hi Malfoy" Draco was sitting on a small wooden stool. 

"well, I's is just waiting for da firs years now, so make your selves comfortable,

Harry looked at Draco, he stared back. "Malfoy, sorry" Harry murmured

"me to Potter," replied Draco the words hurting him. Harry stood against the wall.

"Malfoy, do you know a boy called Aslan?"

"yeah of course I do potter, he and I were best friends for a long time, then he moved away, I hear he's hear now, his twin lansa, you should hear him on the flute, or was it piccolo" Draco smiled, it was the first time Harry had ever seen it. "Aslan and Lansa are extremely special, that's why there here at the mo"

"but why are they special?" Harry asked 

"that potter, I promised never to tell any one, and I wont, sorry" Harry sighed, he wouldn't be able to drill it out of Malfoy. So he gave up. He knew Aslan was different, but Lansa was probably just as different. Harry stopped leaning on the wall just as Hadgrids head popped round the door, "little scroats tar here, com on!" Hadgrids voice boomed. 

Harry followed Hadgrid to the forest, "I want you two to go off alone, if you need any help inform me, we're looking for a Jackolpi, I want some for my lessons, please. When you find one, just freeze em then pick em up and carry them out of the forest." Malfoy and Harry nodded and made they're way into the forest.

"Malfoy whats a jackolpi?"

"jeez don't you know potter? It's a small fluffy creature like a cat, but its pitch black and has red eyes, but no tail, and they can run incredibly fast, there not dangerous at all." Malfoy smirked, "I want one" he said in a babyish voice.

"well, lets go get one then" Harry said leading the way.

Ron ran up to his dorm, Aslan was lying on his bed, "hi Ron" Aslan murmured, not very awake.

"hi, Aslan, er there's something I want to ask you" 

"fire away but some things I won't answer to" Aslan sat up and looked at Ron, "I have secrets like you have secrets" Aslan added seeing the confused look on Rons face. Ron sat down next to him, "sing for me" Ron said softly.

Harry and Draco dawdled off the path and into the depth up the forbidden forest. "lumos" Harry muttered as it was pitch black, Harry an Draco wandered around, looking hopefully for the cute furry jackolpi. 

"Harry, why did you ask me if I knew about Aslan and Lansa?" Draco asked curiously his eyes scanning around,

"I heard him telling Ron and Hermione why he had transferred schools, and all that, but he just, well Ron was yapping about you and Aslan made him eat his words, look Draco, I know, that er well Voldemorts out to kill me, you and the twins, that's all, but its just……."

"Harry shhhhhhss I hear something" Draco froze opposite Harry, "its howling"

Harry looked up, at the sky, the clouds parted and a glowing round moon appeared, Then in a few seconds red sparks glittered the sky and yelling was heard, ignoring the jackolpi by his feet Harry and Draco belted to were the sparks had just appeared.

Aslan looked at Ron. "why?" he asked curiously

"I like music that's all, just sing us a song"

"oh alright, but you'll have to tell me one, wait a mo, I know one, it was my dads favourite ever song, a friend of his taught it to him, it goes like this:

"_When you're weary, feeling sad,_

when tears are in your eyes I will dry them all. Ooh

I'm on your side ooh when times get by,

And friends just can't be found, like a bridge over troubled water.

I will lay me down.

Like a bridge over troubled water,

I will lay me down.

"that Aslan was amazing, I've never heard anyone sing like that, you, you can tell your emotion when you sing it" Ron kicked off his shoes, "I wish I could sing like you, but I don't have a talent"

"you do" Aslan corrected "you just haven't found it yet."

Harry sprinted in front, he could hear the howling louder than ever, he dodged in and out of the trees leaning over the forest, and then he saw it. A werewolf. On its hind legs about to jump on the frozen first years. Before Harry could stop him Draco had jumped in front of the first years protecting them, Harry nudged his way over, He was too late the wolf jumped up onto his hind legs, and sunk his razor sharp jaws into Draco's shoulder and shook him around in his jaws. Draco screamed it was a deafening scream, Draco was being tossed around like a rag doll 

Harry fumbled for his wand, the wolf gripped tighter onto Draco, who had now passed out, his hand slipped onto the wand and his fingers wrapped round it then he ripped it out of his robes, "stupfy" he screamed the wolf fell to the floor stunned, Draco fell out of his mouth with a scary thud on the floor. Harry set a jet of red sparks into the sky, "HADGRID!" he yelled, "HADGRID!" he sent up another jet of sparks. "here keep setting off stars and yell for Hadgrid!" He thrust his wand into a small girls hand. Then ran over to Malfoy. He knelt down by him. Malfoys shoulder had been nearly ripped off. Blood was spurting all over Draco's robes. Harry felt for his pulse. It was there just. He glanced at the wound, a green venom was spreading through at a horrific rate. Harry wiped a tear from his eye. He heard stomping coming and guessed it was Hadgrid finally finding them.  


Ron lay awake in bed, "where's Harry its 11:30, Hadgrid wouldn't keep him that long would he?" a voice said in his head. He turned over and sighed trying to go to sleep.

"what is it arry?" hadgrid boomed, a cross bow in his hand. "oh god," Hadgrid cried, seeing the wolf, then Draco "is he is he dead arry?" came the sobbing voice of the giant.

"no but we need to get out of here" Harry warned "theres probably more about." Harry pointed his wand at Draco "mobili corpus" he snapped, Draco's body raised up into the air, on a invisible stretcher, Hadgrid lead the way out of the forest.

Ron was awakened by the door opening, it creaked, quite loudly, Harry stumbled in, his robes covered in Malfoy blood. He to Rons eyes looked stressed. 

"Harry? Where have you been? Is that your blood?" Ron gasped sitting up.

"Malfoy, he got bitten, real bad, it was horrible Ron" Harry broke down, the video of Malfoy defending the first years and being ripped to pieces by the wolf. Ron went over to him.

"Harry, what happened?" Ron urged putting his arm round his friend to comfort him.

" a werewolf, it..it..Malfoy, he saved… some lives of …first years" Harry sobbed wiping his eyes with his grimy sleeve of his robe"

"is he…. Is he dead Harry?" Ron stuttered

"I don't know Ron, I really don't know" Harry ripped off his wet robe and collapsed onto his bed crying hard into his pillow..

Harry woke the next morning shaking. He pulled on some clothes and went down to the common room, it was a Saturday, He spotted Ron chatting with Lansa, and made his way over. 

"you feeling better Harry?" asked Ron, looking down on him

"yes thanks"

"the rumours gone round, he's alive Harry, and he's awake to, I got told he wants to see you after breakfast." Lansa said patting Harry on the shoulder. Harry nodded slightly and made his way down to breakfast.

Draco sat up to listen to Madam Pomphrey. "Draco I'm sorry, but, well you see, well……"

"I'm one now aren't I" he moaned tears filling his eyes.

"yes Draco, we didn't get you in time so, er the venom had spread to deep before we could flush it out with a potion, but no one will know I promise, only those you chose to tell. Every full moon, you most come to me straight away and I will whip you down to room where you can transform ok?"

Draco nodded glumly, "when can I leave?" he asked 

"well Mr Malfoy, Hopefully this evening, if all goes well" There was a knock at the door and Harry fell in.

"ah Potter" nodded Madam Pomphrey motioning him over to Draco, "he's hiding here."

"how ya feeling" Harry asked looking at the large wound in the middle of mending, 

"Harry, thanks for saving my life, but, I er, I'll tell you and Ron the twins And the girl this, if you promise to secrecy."

"go on, I promise"

"they can't save me Harry, we were too late, I'm.. I'm a werewolf now" Draco groaned looking down at his sheets.

"Draco, I have a werewolf friend, your no different, I respect you for who you are inside whether you're a muggle born or a Slytherin it's the personality that counts Draco. The personality" 

chapter 4: whats this in the crystal ball?

Harry walked into his divination class, and sat down next to Aslan, and pulled out his books. "Aslan, in this lesson don't listen to what she says."

A grin flickered up in Aslans' face "is she really that bad" he laughed looking at professor Trelawnley, "we used to have a wicked teacher for this, I guess I'm gonna miss him Harry" 

"Right now today as were out of practise, we can do a little crystal gazing." She went round the classroom, handing out various sizes of crystal balls. "take your time you have all lesson" she sat back down at her desk.

Harry glared into to Ball he could hardly see anything, his vision had been blurred out from it. He looked across to Aslan, he looked horrified and intrigued at the same time.

Aslan leaned closer to the ball to see better. He could see five animals in a wood, they looked angry, but remained still. "their watching something" a voice said in his head. "but who, I do not know" the mist changed and he saw a happier sight. A man cradling a baby, Lansa, and them him saying to the baby "you will be something great when your older, something longed for, you will be the thing that will stop Voldemort, eventually." Then a girl appeared, her long bushy hair waving down her back, "Hermione?!" Aslan whispered out loud. Harry looked at him, 

"what have you just seen?"

"I think I have just seen, animals in a wood watching someone, looking angry, and Hermione and Lansa cradling a baby, their baby, and Lansa saying that this baby will be the final end to Voldemort." He looked back into the ball, his green eyes flickering as he did so, "the baby, it looks like…….like oh my god, father, same nose…..same mouth……and the same eyes, pale blue………this is spectacular Harry!" Harry leaned over to look into the ball, but again he saw mist. "oh wait a minute, we've gone forward or wait a mo backwards, oh I don't know, er theres you and me, and ron and Draco, dressed smartly and I'm holding a small childs' hand, and then Lansa and Hermione getting married, and then, then nothing."

Harry looked at Aslan, gobsmacked , "are you good at Divination?"

"a little Harry, but not much, my teacher said to me, I could go a long way with it if I could be bothered, but music's my subject not this rubbish, personally I want to find the future rather than see the future you know what I mean?"

"yeah" replied Harry. 

"well lets go" Aslan motioned towards the door just as the bell went.

Harry walked into the great hall with Hermione and Ron, "Them twins, they're special for some reason and I haven't clicked yet, we were in divination and well, Aslan has the 'eye' he saw the future, or it looked like it, Hermione do you like Lansa?"

Harry said looking at her, she blushed pink, 

"why?" she asked going from pink to red

"just wondered, that's all" Harry sat on one of the seats. Lansa came over, Ron followed him with his eyes, "hi you lot, Draco's coming out tonight, his arms healed Harry, I've just seen him, bless him, doesn't it remind you of a true Gryfindor, sneaky sod, he's a bastard Slytherin to" Lansa grinned and sat down next to Hermione, "Harry he told me, bless him, but I have a idea, I need to talk to you, later."

"I must talk to Ron as well." Harry replied grabbing a slice of chopped apple, 

"yeah well, we'll meet in our dorm after dinner." Replied Lansa, picking up some chicken and stuffing it into his mouth. Harry took a swig of pumpkin juice, and looked at Hermione, "er Lansa, we tell her don't we?"

Lansa nodded grimly, "yes, he told us to tell her" Hermione looked at them, Ron did to. Lansa pulled the hair away from her ears and gently whispered into her ear. 

"Draco, he's now a werewolf." Hermione gasped, the colour draining from her face.

"right" she choked, she stood up "I'm not hungry any more" and ran to the Gryfindor common room.

Lansa and Harry stood up, "I'll go" said Lansa gravely. He turn and walked out of the door. His hair swishing behind him, catching the light and shining.

Ron looked at Harry, "ok and what was that about?!"

"Ron finish your dinner and I'll tell you." Harry said sipping some pumpkin juice. Ron pushed his plate in front of him, "right I'm finished"

Harry and Ron walked up to their dorm, Ron sat on his bed.

"its about, Draco Ron, he is now a werewolf, he was too badly bitten, a potion couldn't pump out the venom"

Ron shook, a shiver running up his spine, "so, I guess, were the only ones who know."

"and its gonna stay that way Ron, I'm now seriously thinking of becoming animagi now, just like my dad did, I think he'd be proud if we did, if Hermione won't help, well Aslan and Lansa surely will." Harry nodded to the door, "bring you're chess set with you Ron, I wanna see you prove your better at chess than Lansa"

"oh Harry he's good you know, I saw him play aslan, he just won it like this" Ron did a diagram with his hands and the boys both burst out laughing.

Lansa chased Hermione, all the way till she sat onto the sofa in the common room, just in front of the crackling fire.

"Hermione cheer up, look we have no control over it" Lansa comforted, Hermione sulked harder, Lansa got up, and pulled a small box out of his robe. It was wooden and had Y.T.NALSA engraved on it, he clicked open the catch and pulled out a small reed piccolo, "if this doesn't cheer you up, then I don't know what will" He raised the small instrument to his lips and blew gently, a beautiful tune filled Hermiones ears, she couldn't help but smile. 

"ok ok you win, but that was cheating, and where did you get that thing?!" Hermione looked at the small object then at the shiny wooden case.

"my dad gave it to me, like he gave Aslan his singing voice, were all dads side of the family, apart from my hair, I have my mums hair."

Hermione picked up the case and examined it close up. "what was your father's name?" she asked putting the case down on the small table in front of them.

"Yann, Yann Matinio Nalsa, that piccolo is special, it has powers you have never seen before, when paired with its twin and used properly know one can beat it, it's an enchanted piccolo, curses can't touch me when I play that, nor anyone who can hear it being played, I guess that is why Voldemort wants me on his side. Did Aslan tell you about how my father died?"

"yes he did, you dodged curses and he stabbed your father" Hermione said staring at his milky blue eyes, 

"I didn't dodge I was being protected."

"How, why, by whom?!" Hermione exclaimed highly interested,

"that Hermione I can't tell you"

"why not?"

"because we don't know how for sure, Aslan thinks he's got an idea but were still thinking about it" He looked away from her, and over to Aslan who was deep into a game of chess with Ron and Harry engrossed watching. 

Hermione pulled him round to look at her "you know something I don't" she looked at him hard.

"Hermione, I probably know a lot of things you don't." He turned back round and made his way over to Harry,

"Why won't you tell me?" Hermione asked, following him. Lansa stopped, he thought for a minute 

"I can't Hermione, I'm sorry I can't tell you anything, I"

"why not, please why not?"

"because I fear for everyones safety" he carried on walking to Harry and Ron, who was losing to Aslan, by one game to nil. 

Hermione lay awake on her bed, it had been 3 weeks since she had been told about Draco, Lansa was kind to her, she couldn't help liking him, but something was bothering him, he seemed really worried about something, and Aslan didn't tell her anything she asked him. Ron and Harry included her in things but seemed really busy lately. She felt left out for being the girl. "there up to something, all of them, and they won't tell me, I bet they think I'll grass them up" She turned onto her side, the only way to find out would to be to confront them. 

The wind was howling outside she sat up and put on her pink dressing gown, them slipped her feet into her snugly slippers and made her way down to the common room.

She got down and Lansa was sitting by the fire, he was crying softly, she crept over and sat down by him. He looked at her, and gently wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. "I had a nightmare" he sniffed.

"no you didn't, you boys are up to something, and I want to know what."

"I can't tell you, you'll get us into trouble"

"what?! Because I'm a girl you think I'll grass you up?!"

"yeah something like that" he smiled a little

"tell me now, or I will dob you in when I find out" she crossed her arms victorious. Lansa let out a nervous giggle, "ok ok I'll tell you, but you mustn't tell any one. Infact promise now"

"I promise, now spit it out"

"ah Harry, how are you" Lansa stood up and walked to the stairs where Harry was creeping down,

"I er had a nightmare, came to sit down here" he looked at the desserted common room. Hermione was sitting in the middle looking livid, Harry saw her

"whats up with her?" He laughed at the look on Lansa's face, 

"oh just I won't tell her that were gonna be animagi, thats all" he blurted laughing

"I heard that Lansa, and I'm going to tell" Hermione stood up from her spot. 

"Hermione no!" Harry ran over to her and blocked her off

"move out the way" she ordered trying to push past.

"Hermione please you don't understand, theres a reason for this, and it hasn't all got to do with Draco, please!" Hermione looked at him 

"and what is it then, if not Draco" she asked looking at the panicking boys.

"no Harry don't tell, please, I promised Aslan, after all its all his doing, let him tell her, please Hermione just go away, please this is important." Lansa tried to shoo her away.

"why won't you just tell me, I'm your best friend, don't you know how I feel?"

"we can't tell you" harry said firmly

"why not"

"CAN'T YOU JUST SEE WHAT YOU TRIED TO JUST DO?!" Lansa screamed at her. "you tried to dob us in when we accidently let slip about our plan, and because we don't want you to grass, were gonna force some down your throat, make you into a bastard owl!"

Hermione glared at him "your cleverer than me!"

"I know I am, so you should there by understand why I am not telling you! Now just go to bed, ask Aslan he's the only one who can tell you, as he's the only one who really understands. Now bye" Lansa sat down sharply. Put his head in his hands and cried. Hermione was angry, why wouldn't they tell her. 

"look I promise I won't tell, honest, just tell me what is going on, because your scaring me, totally. Even if you can't tell me please include me at least and tell me why you can't tell me.

"Hermione" said Harry walking over to her, "we can't tell you, because we can't I don't know why, we swore to secrecy with Aslan, ask him, I just don't want to lose his trust, its not we don't trust you, but we fear for your safety, for every ones safety.

Now go to bed and get some sleep, I'm sure Aslan will explain tomorrow, if you swear to secrecy to everyone including the head, and promise to help as much as you can, and then you can join in the fun" he smiled at her and made his up to bed.

"hermione I'm so sorry, I would tell you but, Harry's right, Aslan must, and we'll be animagi in a few weeks," he smiled gently and followed Harry up the stairs.

Hermione sighed and slowly fell asleep on the couch.

Chapter 5 will aslan tell?

Aslan woke early the next morning, very early. He glanced at the time, it was five o'clock. He sat up straight, and stretched. He got quickly changed and made his way to the common room. He glanced around it seemed fairly empty, he went to sit on the couch by the fire, but Hermione was already there. He gently moved her over to make room for himself, but somehow managed to push her off. She hit the floor with loud thud. Hermione blinked her eyes open.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I, I," he stuttered trying to help her to her feet. Hermione looked at him, "Aslan, I need to talk to you" she said sitting back on the couch she had just fallen off. 

"what about?" He asked looking at her.

"look why have you not told me what's going on, yeah ok I'm a goody two shoes but you told Lansa"

"because.. because, ok I'll tell you, it won't mean much to you, like it doesn't to Ron or Harry. But first promise you will never talk about it apart from infront of me and the others, no one else."

"I promise" she said staring into his warm eyes, 

"Hermione the story I told you about how father died, well I didn't tell you all of it."

"oh" she murmured.

__

My dad loved us boy's more than our mum. He would spoil us, before he died, he told us a secret, that were very special, yes most parents say that to their kids, everyone is special. But we were different. Voldemorts scared of Lansa and I because we won't go onto his side, dad secretly told us not to, as he wanted us to live well, well some death eater he was. Mum was better than him. He told us about his talent for music, how he could sing, it was like a very powerful charm. But he could play the piccolo better. He had an enchanted one, so only someone with Nalsa breath can play it. He used to always play it to us, and Lansa loved it, and he can play it well, better than dad could, but Lansa wouldn't sing, he just can't. But I could, together dad said we were one. He made us promise we wouldn't go on the dark side. One night the night when Voldemort came, he came to me and said, that I would have to kill him tonight, but it would be a hidden death, and then we would go to hogwarts to be safe. He told me about our skill for music and why Voldemort was scared of us. Its because together the voice and piccolo will stop curses, Voldemort can't touch us if we play together, or anyone who can hear the music. He then said that the first born of the elder twin would be the final end to voldemort, the way its come through, he said that one song from the child to Voldemorts ears would give him a slow painful death, if that wasn't the one then the offspring of the first born would. Dad was a twin himself, twins run through the family, like this music charm. Dads twin was killed in dads face forcing dad onto the dark side. Voldemort came, and I whimpered in the kitchen. Dad pretended to kill Lansa, but was secretly protecting him, I don't know how, I don't understand the love of a father to his sons, I was forced to kill him, I had no choice, dad said voldemorts after us, and will go for friends trying to force you to surrender, that's how he works, and that's why Lansa is terrified, he didn't know this till I told him and Harry and Ron last night, I saw pictures of the future in a crystal ball, and believe me Voldemort will die when he hears the music coming from the child of Lansa, and he will go after that child like he went after Harry."

Hermione looked at him tears creeping up into her eyes. "but Lansa has been worried about a lot of stuff lately, not just this?!"

"Harry showed us the map, part of the forest showed the words Tom Riddle, that's why were becoming animagi, we want to know whats going on and we have a right, he can't harm us if were animals, any way our music remember"

Hermione looked at him harder "but what if he kills one of you when your not there?"

"then were 'ow you say 'fucked' aren't we" He blinked at her, "this must not slip out to Dumbledore, or any of the staff, ok?"

"yes but why?" she whined

"look why don't you understand? do you want to be banned from going out side, have hogwarts close have…"

"ok I get the message" She stood up, "its six, I'm going to breakfast" 

Draco walked into the hospital wing, his pale face sweating in agony. Madam pomprey came straight over, she grabbed him by his hand and shoved some potion down his throat. Then dragged him out of the wing, his face showed the pain he was in, she accompanied him to the shreiking shack, "now listen here mr malfoy, when you change back come back to me."

Draco was screaming in pain "please stop the pain" he sobbed

"I can't Draco, sorry" she bolted the door and made her way down the black passage way. "Professor Lupin coped………"

Harry sat in potions, he hated Snape so much. Lansa was excellent at it as was Hermione. They were working away, while Harry ron and Aslan sat talking.

"The potion will be complete in a week. I just gotta keep it brewing well" Aslan said, pretending to be writing down the ingredients he was using. Harry looked at Lansa explaining to Hermione how to make the potion.

"she never lets us tell her how to do it does she" Harry groaned pointing at Hermione.

"nope" sighed Ron rubbing his nose. "I wonder what animagi I'll be, I wanna be a monkey, I'll think that'll be fun"

"Ron, its done on personality, Hermione would probably be an owl, look at her" Aslan laughed. "I hope I'm not a fish" The boys laughed, just a bit too loudly though, Snape came trotting over 

"where is your work?" Before they could explain Snape shook his head angrily, messing up his greasy black hair "75 points from Gryfindor, 25 off each of you" Harry glared at Snape "you hate Gryfindor don't you" he snarled losing his temper a little.

"how dare you speak to me like that Mr Potter, I do not care if you are the boy who lived, you do not ever speak to me like that!" Snape spat, smiling under his hairy lips. 

"I think I'll take another 20 points for that, and you now have a detention" Snape added swirling round and walking back up to the front of the class. Harry opened his mouth, then shut it again. He looked at Ron, who had a 'He is a bastard' look on his freckly face. Snape looked at his watch, "homework, I want a full two rolls of parchment on what we did in class today, for Monday." He grunted and walked out the room first. Harry stood up grabbed his bag and ran out in a temper.

Draco woke up feeling dazed, he looked around, the room he was in was in a complete mess. He groaned, and stood up. He walked over to the door reached for the handle and pulled it open. He looked down the black stairs, and followed them down. He heard foot steps coming down the passage way, slapping on the moist floor. It was Madam Pomphrey, "ah Draco there you are, come on, I was expecting you earlier, but it was a first time, come on, a days sleep should do you good. She dragged him down to the hospital wing. Draco drank the potion he was given and fell asleep instantly.

Chapter 6 animagi? So soon?

Ron lay awake. He glanced at his watch, 10 minutes and he would go down to the common room and become an animagi. He flipped over restlessly and faced Harry, he was awake, thinking exactly the same to Ron. Harry sighed, " I guess I'll be a stag like my father Ron."

"I don't know, you make a good bunny rabbit Harry." Ron giggled, "nah I don't know, you, you're well brave Harry so you might be a lion, or a tiger, you know a big pussy cat"

"no Ron you'll be the tiger, look at your hair colour, Hermione will be an owl, I bet ya" Harry sat up, he pulled on his green dressing gown and blue slippers and waited for Ron to do the same. Then together made their way down to the common room.

Hermione poured the murky green potion into a goblet carefully, not spilling any. Lansa and Aslan watched. She put down the goblet onto the table and read the page infront of her:

__

Animagi, one sip only, to change back think in your mind "I want to be human" to change into one in future usings of this spell think "I want to be an animal" the animal you will turn into is based on personality nothing else.

Hermione swirled the contents of the goblet round. She looked at Harry and Ron who had just popped over. "Harry you go first" she said passing him the small goblet, "one sip ok"

"Hermione, I do know " Harry grabbed the goblet and took a single sip. The taste burnt his throat, and he felt funny. He looked down, he had 2 feet like a horse in his sight. He looked at his friends, "Harry you're a stag!" Lansa grinned patting his back. Harry had turned into a magnificant stag a clear fawny colour. Harry quickly transformed back. Next Aslan took a small sip. There was a pop. Aslan had turned into a ferocious lion, its teeth baring and yellow fur shiny, Aslan quickly reformed. Ron grabbed the goblet and took a sip. He formed a small cunning fox, red and white with a visable grin on his face. Ron quickly changed back and watched Hermione form the body of a horse. A dark black mane covering the light brown body, made the horse look, well, different. Last to try was Lansa, he slowly sipped the potion, and shrunk into a small racoon,

"Lansa a racoon?!" harry laughed "something is not right!" Hermione glanced down into the goblet, it was now empty. The group cleaned up, and quietly sneaked up to bed all completely satisfied.

Harry awoke late on Saturday night, he had gone to bed early from sheer exhaustion. He slowly made his way down to the common room still in his pyjamas and sat by the roaring fire, three more days and everyone would be going home for Christmas, even Ron and Hermione. Harry longed for a proper family. 

Aslan looked up from the couch he was sitting in. He saw Harry coming over. Aslans hand gripped round a sharp knife blade. He stood up, "your up early" Harry looked at him, "you to" Harry sat down next to him, his messy black hair everywhere.

"what is it like Harry?" Aslan sat back down, looking hard into Harry's eye's then back down at the blade.

"what is what like?" Harry replied looking nervously at the blade flipping around in Aslans hand.

"being the 'boy who lived'" Aslan asked again. "I guess you have everything don't you, your popular, brave well everything, everything any boy would want."

"Hey, no, I don't have any parents, before I was 11 I didn't have anyone, I was kept in the cupboard under the stairs and just well forgotten about. I wish I had a family more than anything in the world."

"I wish I had family to, I had dad, he loved me loads and died for us, see this knife" he planted it into Harry's hand. "I killed dad with that, dad said I had to kill him, this knife now has a spell on it, a protecting spell, just like your mum did on you. Were alike you and me Harry" Aslan said his green eyes reflecting Harry's, "I just wish dark art didn't exist, I mean there's no way we can run away from Voldemort, he's too powerful" harry looked down at the knife its blade was sharp and glistened from the light Aslans wand was giving off. 

"whats the time?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"one" Aslan replied. "Harry shall we go down to the forest, you know, check it out as animagi"

"yah, lets go" they both stood up. Harry ran up to their dorm and grabbed his invisibility cloak, then both boys silently made their way to the forest. Harry stopped by the edge and swiftly changed into a stag. Then waited for Aslan to change into the lion. Then together entered the forest. Harry trotted along behind Aslan who suddenly stopped and snarled. Harry peered past him. A black coat was showing and two other men, wormtail and another death eater he didn't recognise. Aslan moved in closer. Harry stayed fixed in one position. They were having a meeting. "I will go through all means to get you Harry, my lord." Came the whining voice of wormtail. Harry edged closer hearing these words. 

"but wormtail, it is not Harry I want at the moment, he will come later."

"yes my lord, my lord is right." He bent down and kissed the hem of Voldemorts robes.

"I wormtail am after two youths Harrys age, infact to make life easier, Harrys friends. Lansa and Aslan Nalsa. Their dad Yann Nalsa yes wormtail, a fellow deatheater, was a liar, a cheat. I ordered him to kill his sons as I need them, and do not want to be with me, so I have to kill them."

"but my lord why do you want these youths, what do they have?" asked the second deatheater.

"they have powers which make life hard for me against them, I cannot curse them or anyone who can hear their music. I will have to attack one of them alone and kill them, one of them sing one play the flute, I kill one, the spell breaks, the spell put on them by their cheating father! He betrayed us all! And he died because of it!" Harry could see Aslan shaking in anger. "the potter boy I will kill once them two brats are out of the way. I cannot attack using spells so I will use a knife, I will kill them like they killed their father, I will get the girl and hold her from them, they will come after her, I will kill them, kill them like I killed there supid father who…….." Voldemort was interupted by a loud roar by an oncoming lion charging at him.

Harry looked at the floor not wanting to see the result. "you stupid, stupid lion Aslan" Harry thought in his head. He heard a deep growl reply

"if he insulted your father would you just sit there?!" Harry looked up, the meeting had ended and the participants apparated out of the forest.

"lets just go to bed" groaned Harry, he felt scared as he trotted to the edge of the forest then changing into his own proper body and slipping under the cloak with Aslan and ran up the stairs into the school.

Chapter7 a good sing

Harry woke early the next day, he was struggling to get sleep. Voldemort was after Aslan and lansa, but couldn't kill them with a curse. He was going to attack with a knife, his deatheaters were going to attack with knives, when, he didn't know as Aslan had stopped the meeting. Lansa and Aslan really must be something for Voldemort to want them so badly. Harry trudged down the cold stairs and sat in a large chair in the common room. Christmas was very soon, and people were packing to go home for the holiday. The holiday had begun, and Harry would be spending it alone, or was he?

Aslan came running down the steps. He stopped at the bottom, and saw Harry sitting alone. He came over. "Harry cheer up, he can't kill us." 

"Aslan what is this singing that you can do, I've never heard you"

"Harry I sing mostly when I'm upset, my dad taught me quite a few, there was one he always sang, Bridge over troubled water, or there was you'll be in my heart, that was a favourite of mine and high, he used to always sing that" Aslan kicked off his shoes. "when we play together the sound is so phenomenal it drowns out the words being cursed. Dad could sing and play the piccolo. But not at the same time of course." He giggled a little, "yeah I'll sing you a little song, er which one?"

"high, it sounds good" Aslan cleared his throat, and very gently sang:

__

when your close to tears remember,

someday it'll all be over

one day were gonna get so high

though its darker than December 

__

once your hair is a different colour

one day were gonna get so high

at the end of the day, remember the days when we close to the end

we wonder how we made it through the night

at the end of the day remember the way when we were so close to the end

remember it was me and you

because we are gonna be

forever you and me

you will always keep me flying high in the sky oh love

"you can tell your voice is enchanted, its got a mysterious sound added, makes you sound so calm and relaxed when there is no way you are, is that all there is in the song."

"no theres more"

"sing it all"

don't you think its time you started

doing what we've always wanted

one day were gonna get so high

cause even if its impossible

its easy when we've got each other

one day were gonna get so high

end of the day, remember the day when we were close to the end

remember how we made it through the night

end of the day remember the ways we were close to the end

it was me and you

cause we are gonna be, forever you and me, you will

always keep it flying high in the sky oh

love

Aslan looked up, the whole contents of what was the panicking school children looking for items they've lost or flapping about, had stopped and were staring at him, anyone who been able to hear the music had gone completely calm and relaxed, in about two seconds it was about the same as before Aslan had started singing, the havoc had begun again.

Hermione came running over, Ron with her, "Harry Aslan where were you last night?"

"how do you know we were gone?" asked Aslan curiously

"Harry I think woke me up when he ran to get his cloak, I got dressed and the common was empty when I got down, so I went back to bed. And I told Hermione just a minute ago." He stumbled in front of Harry "your up to something aren't you?"

added Ron looking at the boys curiously

"yes but I don't want Hermione to know, its not good if she finds out.

"oh great leave me out like always I'll just bugger off and that'll do"

"yeah if you don't mind" Snapped Aslan quickly. Hermione, angry strode off back up to her dorm.

"hey that wasn't nice Aslan" said Ron

"listen Ron we went to the forest, Voldemorts in it" Ron shuddered at the name of Voldemort. "he's after me and Lansa and he will go through all means to us, and the way he is planning is to get us is to hold Hermione hostage, and wait for us to come after her." Ron looked at them horrified

"Hermione you've got to tell her!" he told them shaking with fear

"what and have her panicking where she steps be so fucking stupid!" Aslan yelled

"I know voldemort better than you, if we go tell Hermione he'll get you Ron, and anyway, Hermione would definitely tell Dumbledore, and we don't want him to know were animals do we!" Aslans point was obvious, he was right, Harry believed in what he was saying. Ron sighed it was know use, he hated to admit it but he to knew Aslans point.

Hermione stormed up to her dorm "It is NOT fair" she wailed kicking her bed hard

"whats not?" asked Lavender the only other girl in the dorm.

"The boys they won't tell me"

"tell you what?"

"what happened last night, something bad happened and they won't tell me"

"perhaps theres a good reason" she shrugged "which boys?"

"harry ron and Aslan, Lansa doesn't know yet either."

"you are soooooooo lucky Hermione" Lavender smiled gleefully "all them boys"

Hermione glared at her "you don't understand, I knew you wouldn't" Hermione ran to the door. "I'm going out" she slammed the door behind her and ran to the lake.

"wheres Hermione" Aslan asked Lavender who was trotting carefully down the stairs from her dorm.

"er she ran off er to er the lake is where she usually goes so she might be there why?" She didn't get an answer apart from Aslan swearing, he had spun round and bolted it out of the portrait. Aslan was rather fast at running. He bumped into lansa who had his hands full with books from the Hogwarts library, which scattered onto the floor with the collision. Lansa looked up his twins face was covered in panic. "got your flute?!" asked Aslan frantic. Lansa swiftly nodded. "come with me" Lansa followed Aslan outside the grounds. He stood on the steps and heard a muffled scream "Wor………" the person screaming had just been gagged. Aslan looked at Lansa, "get out your piccolo and follow me" confused Lansa obeyed. He sprinted about a metre behind Aslan. Aslan stopped by a rock, Lansa instantly was reminded of Hermione, it was her spot. He saw a book lying open on the ground. He knelt down by it, scrawled neatly on the front was Hermione Granger. Lansa looked up to Aslan "explain" he said firmly. Aslan as quickly as he could told Lansa about the night in the forest.

"oh God!" Lansa moaned "you think she's in the forest, and Voldemort will kill us as soon as we get in distance, so what are we gonna do? I say get Dumbledore"

"are you fucking stupid!" Aslan yelled angrily at his twin "Dumbledore would want to know why we were in the forest"

"look Hermione is in the forest, you think, so why are we wasting time" He didn't notice a little rat run under his legs and sit behind him. "I'll change into the racoon and you the lion" the rat hearing these words disappeared into the forest.

Chapter 8 in the forest

"is it true girl, wormtail hear informs me that Lansa and Aslan are animagi. Is that true, what animals are they, a lion and a racoon by chance"

Hermione looked at him, freaked out by his red evil eyes. "I'm not telling you"

"no perhaps I shall make you, crucio!!" Hermione writhed in pain her bones burning inside her flesh, wormtail laughed and voldemort smiled a wicked grin. He released the curse, "and where is potter, he should of died instead that Diggory boy, where is harry? Why isn't he hear rescuing, how do all of the boys know I am in the forest?" Hermione cried

"I don't know anything" she sobbed, "I'd rather die than tell you"

"oh you'll die soon enough infront of the eyes of the brats who come after you." He cackled quietly.

Aslan hurried through the forest following a minute racoon, its tail swishing as it swiftly changed direction. "I hear something" he sent a wave a to lansa, 

"this way" the racoon told him.

They stopped by a small open area in the dark forest and transformed. Lansa pulled out his minute reed instrument. Aslan began to sing Lansa blowing gently in the background, the song he sang was Bridge over troubled water, he loved that song because his father had always loved it, it grew on him. He entered the section Voldemort was standing in. Aslan stopped singing, Lansa played extremely loudly.

"let her go" Aslan yelled at Voldemort loudly

"pardon I can't hear you." Lansa stopped playing. Voldemort seized his chance "CRUCIO!!!!!!" he screamed and Aslan fell to the floor writhing in agony. Voldemort faced Lansa, who had his piccolo shaking in his lips. "Undo the curse, Voldemort" Voldemort laughed at him in his face

"never" He pointed his wand at Aslan and yelled "AVARDA KERDAVRA!!!!!" But at the same time lansa blew down his piccolo, a shrill tuneful sound soaked out of it, drowning the words of the leathful curse. 

Voldemort stood there shocked

"I will get you Lansa, I will get you Aslan and Harry, and I will take pleasure in killing you all." He face flickered over to Hermione who was tied to a tree. "I can't use spells so I will get you, and I will attack you with knives, cut you up into little bits" He turned back to the screaming Aslan

"let the curse go, and then go. Do that and we will stay quiet to Albus" Lansa looked at Voldemort, his red eyes burning with hate and jealousy.

"very well, you speak fine like your father, but I do not like your father, he wasn't a death eater, he was a spy, your mother was a death eater, a very good one, Dumbledore sent your father to his death, come to my side, and achieve greatness boy. You would be favoured on my side." Lansa closed his eyes and swallowed hard

"never, I am not coming," 

"then you shall not live"

"Voldemort, I am more powerful than you, you know that, and that's why you want me dead, you want Aslan dead, and you thought dad was on your side, I know dad and he protects me, me and Aslan, he won't let you kill us. Now release the spell before I make you, I could put you in a lot of pain" Lansa stared hard at Voldemort. And Voldemort stared back

"your mum doesn't love you, never has and never will, your mum loves me"

"release the spell, I'm telling you, you know what I can do."

Voldemorts face went paler if that was possible. "I knew your dad was a spy, because he begged me not to kill you, so I made him do it, your father loved you too much"

"that's it I've had enough, release the spell or I will put you in a lot of pain" Voldemort looked across at the screaming Aslan, he slowly released the spell. Aslan collapsed out cold on the floor. Lansa glared at Voldemort "why do you kill?" he asked furiously believing his twin was dead. He didn't get an answer, Voldemort apparated cleanly into the air.

"he's fainted" Hermione told Lansa as he undid the ropes. He lifted her up. 

"I need to talk to Harry, Animagi now" Lansa ordered. Hermione changed into a horse quickly. Lansa threw the unconscious Aslan onto her back and transformed into a small fury racoon.

Christmas arrived. Harry ripped off the wrapping of his few presents. He received a book from Hermione, Jokes and tricks from Ron and Sweets from the Nalsa twins. He sat on his bed and examined his presents, before he had come to Hogwarts Christmas was just another day of the week. He gathered his presents and put them in his trunk. 

"Harry, Voldemort, he's after us, if you hadn't guessed, but he's after Dumbledore, yes he fears him but he still wants to slaughter us. The only way we can spy is if we're animagi. We spy in the woods, but Voldemort knows that Lansa and I are racoon and lion. So we can't spy, you and Ron fit best in the woods. Do you think you could spy for all of us" Said Aslan changing the subject of Christmas. He picked up his present from Hermione. A small walkman and some tapes. She showed him how to work it properly, then made it run off magic. He carefully slipped on the headphones and listened happily to the songs.

Harry looked at him. "you mean you can't use music, and it doesn't work don't you"

Lansa looked up. "no, he was unconscious on the floor. Hermione was tied to a tree. I just know he's running scared."

"Voldemort doesn't get scared" Harry told Lansa

"if Voldemort doesn't get scared why didn't he kill Hermione, or Aslan or me even, because I had the weapon. He wants that weapon. That's why I keep it in my robes. I don't leave it around, because that rat pettigrew lurks around too much. The spell works best when we do it best, but if say Aslan died that night then I would have gained Aslans singing in my flute. If we weren't twins Aslan wouldn't have a spell in singing, its divided between us, dad had it all" Harry stared at Lansa taking it all in. "my first offspring will be the end of Voldemort, like you were. Except this time he will really go. So Voldemort wants to kill me more than Aslan, because of the child, he knows the child will be the end of him, but he doesn't know it'll be the end of him because he's trying to kill him." Harry looked at Hermione then at Lansa remembering what Aslan saw in the ball. "Voldemorts gonna do a massive attack on the school. And he's gonna kill me, and Aslan with a knife, I can feel it." Harry looked through his deep blue eyes

"and why a knife?" He asked

"because he can't use curses, I'll be playing my flute, he'll keep his wand in his pocket. He can't curse us."

"but can he use friendly nice spells?" added Harry

"That my dear friend I don't know" Said a very thoughtful Lansa, "Harry I've just had a horrid thought." The rat by his feet straightened up, no one knew he was listening on in this conversation.

"what is it"

"he can summon the piccolo can't he" Harry and the others looked at him in disbelief.

Chapter 9, is he dead?????????!!!!!

__

The rat ran, ran till he found his master hiding. He transformed into a short fat man.

"master, you should summon the piccolo" he whimpered looking at his evil master

"Wormtail, the piccolo is magic, I can only summon it if I can see it" He stroked his scaly chin. "but then there is the voice, It makes it hard to concentrate. Wormtail, for the first time you have done useful service" Wormtail kissed Voldemorts robes, then Voldemort dismissed him.

The holiday ended and students came pouring back into school. Aslan was learning new songs from his tape and couldn't stop singing. Harry really enjoyed listening to hear him sing. It made him warm up inside. Harry had more or less forgotten about the talk on Christmas day, so had all the others. They spent the days in lessons and evenings prowling round the school corridors trying to cause mischief to Lansa's and Hermione's disgust. Infact they never went round the corridors. They spent time talking to Draco, Lansa hadn't really talked to him since they were little.

"Do you remember Lansa when The Dark Lord, said he would kill you before you turned ten? Your 15 now, and breathing, do you think he's given up?"

"Draco he's after me, and the others. Somehow he found out we are animagi, and what animals we are, I'm getting scared now, we can't hide anything"

"does Voldemort know how to break the piccolo"

"no, at least I don't think"

"how do you break it Lansa" asked Hermione deeply interested in the conversation. She felt something against her leg and kicked it away not looking to see what it was.

"you have to break the spell" said Draco

"by basically letting it get into evil, if evil touches it, it goes brittle and basically crumbles in the hands, dad would never let Voldemort touch it. And I won't let him either, and since he doesn't……" Draco covered his mouth smothering his talk.

"Rat, I saw a rat" Hermione swore and stood up, they searched the room but the rat was gone. Lansa gulped as a fat shadow creeped up to him

"Pettigrew" he gasped.

Harry and Aslan and Ron laughed their way down the corridor, they had finally kicked Mrs Norris. They made there way to the common room and sat by the fire.

"I feel like singing" laughed Aslan, cheerfully he stood up, "I will sing a good song"

the other two laughed. Then silenced as a racoon came running in. Aslan stood up and panicked. The racoon became Lansa. Terrified he motioned them to follow him.

They ran down the dark corridors, to find Draco squirming to get away from Wormtail. Hermione was frozen up against the cold wall. Harry looked up at Wormtail. Wormtail panicked when he saw 5 students facing him, well better at magic, he pulled out his wand and gently waved it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" advised Aslan raising his voice to an easy height. Draco had sweat pouring from his face he was terrified.

"I have Voldemort on my side, don't be silly boy" Wormtail raised his wand to Aslan

"yeah, and I have father, you remember father don't you" Aslan told him, Harry's ears prickled to this, Wormtail went pale

"you are Yann Nalsa's son are you not?, the deatheater who betrayed us all, and found out too much, he is dead now, and so are you" He waved his wand and screamed "AVARDA KEDARVA!", Lansa's flute played quietly, quieter than he wanted, but the curse hit Aslan, who slumped to the floor, out of this world.

"I hate people who get in my way" Wormtail snickered, he threw Draco to the floor, he thrust the wand to his chest, "tell me what you know, Draco" He threatened, kicking draco up to the wall. 

"I won't tell you anything" he gasped, trying to wiggle away. Harry stepped forward,

"Wormtail, why are you here, what do you want?" He said calmly, "tell us"

Wormtail shifted uneasily, "I am on orders from the dark lord"

"and the orders are……?" interrupted Draco, "I want to know why you killed Aslan"

"I had to he was scaring me"

"Wormtail, you scare me the way a fat little useless half squib can become Voldemorts assistant, and one of the highest" scowled Lansa fuming

"because I brought him back to power" Wormtail rotated his metal hand, "that's why"

Hermione shuddered, she had kept out so far, "why do you want to kill us though?"

"because, er, my lord wants you dead and I will serve the lord" he pointed the wand to Harry catching him off guard, Lansa immediately raised his reed instrument to his lips. "Avardra Kerdarvra" he laughed, Lansa blew as hard as he could down the flute but again only a weak pitiful tune emerged as Harry potter thundered to the floor with a loud crash joining aslan. Draco shuddered, Hermione screamed and Ron knelt down next to harry, Lansa fell to his knees next to his brother, Wormtail laughed, transformed and bolted out of the door.

Lansa stood up. He wiped his eyes and looked at the other two. "I don't know why it didn't work" he slammed his piccolo onto the floor, to his surprise it didn't break.

Hermione looked weepily at him, "now what do we do" she sobbed.

"that I will do" replied Lansa, he glared at the piccolo on the floor "first we get a teacher" he turned his back to them and made his way out of the door.

Word spread round school fast that Harry potter was dead. Hermione and Ron had not been able to come to terms with it, they just sat motionless staring out of the windows in lessons or at strange paintings in the common room. Lansa was different though, it was as though he wasn't upset, he hid his feelings well. No one came to him to say "were sorry your brother died" Lansa just willed himself to believe that they were not dead, "_darks arts can't handle the music from either of you boys, its like the crucio curse, utter torture, no one can take the curse fully if you play the music, they won't work properly" _He remembered his father telling him "their not dead" he told himself, "their not dead, that's it, I've got it, I play the flute they wake up, I am such a dunce, play the flute the curse is destroyed!" he bolted upright and made his way out the common room and up to a small room where Harry and Aslan were being preserved. He was sure Voldemort would come very soon to launch the attack, he could feel it. Lansa knelt down by the bodies of his twin and friend. He reached in his cloak, hoping that his piccolo wouldn't be broken or damaged from when he had thrown it down in a rage. He gently ascended the flute to his lips and blew a small quiet tune out of it.

__

Harry and Aslan gripped onto the sandy rocks together, trying to reach the top. Aslan was ahead of Harry, he hadn't been able to catch him up, he was getting near the top now, he could see his parents waiting for him smiling at him. It gave him the urge to keep going, his hands ached, his arms ached, his heart ached. He had been climbing for too long, he looked up, he saw about 25 meters ahead of him Aslan being swept into his fathers arms, 'so, this is heaven' he thought 'you go through hell to get to heaven' he kept climbing his fingers sore to the bone. He heaved himself up some more. He could see his fathers face now, identical to his, his mothers face beaming down on him, and then he heard it. A music was filling his ears, a music he had heard before but couldn't place, it was pulling him back, loosening his grip on the heavy cliff face, he looked longingly up at his parents, they were hopeless, he was hopeless, he was too weak to fight it, his fingers were slipping, his body weighing him down as if made of metal and he let go, he plunged back down, down to where he had started at, and then he saw him, leaning over him a flute in his hand grinning

"Lansa?!" he shrieked terrified, sitting upright immediately 

"hey calm down Harry" Lansa replied hugging him, Harry could see a disappointing glint in his eyes

"what's wrong" Harry asked feeling better

"its Aslan, he won't wake up" Lansa replied.

Harry sat in charms next to Lansa, the word he was back to life spread round the school faster than when the rumour stated he was dead. Harry concentrated on trying to land a cushion in the box at the front of Flitwicks room.

"why didn't Aslan wake up?" Harry asked Lansa his mind trailing to when he had come back to this world.

"you tell me" Lansa replied in a straight voice he flicked his wand and the cushion flew into the box.

"I don't know, perhaps it was too late for him?"

"no, if I saved you I should of saved him too" Lansa reached out for another cushion

"Does Voldemort know I'm alive?" Harry pestered

"yah, I guess so" yawned Lansa, he suddenly turned on harry and stared at him through his eyes. "look harry, Voldemorts back, he's been back for nearly a year, you're his prime target, then he wants me, cause I'm talented and Aslan too. He wants Hermione and Ron as bait, but I'm still here, Aslans dead, I doubt he's coming back, but Voldemort needs hammering down, weakening, and I'm prepared to die trying, I heard him in the woods, he knows he can't curse me to death, I have the flute, I have my fathers protection, like you had your mothers, your protection broke when he got your own blood in his dirty veins, mine will go when my flute breaks. He's after us with knives, when he attacks it'll be bloody, I know someone will die, lets hope its him." Harry looked at him gobsmacked "we need to be prepared, knives, start sharpening them, cleaning them, hand them to me I'll look after them"

"you mean it'll be the night of knives?"

"no, I mean I'm gonna be the knight of knives." Lansa turned back to his work and guided another cushion into the box.

"but a knight needs a horse, and a sword, we haven't got these" Harry protested "and when will it be time, I mean its June now"

"look I know a horse and you know her to, if she's disguised that night then she's one less person who's gonna die"

"your suicidal!" Harry told him

"suicidal am I? Well let me tell you this, were the only people who know he's in the forest, and I watched you die, and I watched my brother die, I can harm Voldemort playing my flute, that's if it has any effect now Aslans dead, think of it Harry, Voldemort killed my twin, Voldemort killed your family, you got away, infact you've escaped death twice, two times you should of snuffed daisies and you didn't, I want revenge, I need revenge, and so do you" he poked Harry hard in the chest "I know he's gonna attack with knives and I want to be prepared" 

"fine ok, but you've never met him have you?" Harry replied

"ahem, my dad was one of his 'favourite' death eaters, Harry my dear friend I have met him a bloody more times than you"

"ok, ok, I'm with you on this, I fight beside you, as long as he can't death curse me"

"trust me, he can't"

Harry sat in the common room with his friends. He handed a knife he had transfigured over to Lansa who put it in a pouch.

"look guy's, just so you know, it could happen any time, Hermione, you'll be an animal through all of this, do not change once. Me and Harry will be ready to attack Voldemort, they'll be about 4 death eaters if that, we'll fight them, then the dark lord himself."

"er you're a bit ambitious aren't you" Ron stated his red hair flaming from the candles reflecting on it "any way what do I do?"

"oh yeah I forgot, you run straight to a teacher and tell them where we are, most likely on the outskirts of the forbidden forest" he wiped a knife with his cloak making it shine.

"why are you fighting with knives and not swords" Hermione asked her face saying that there being very stupid

"Harry show her what we got our hands on will ya" Lansa nodded at Harry who revealed a large sword saying Godric Gryffindor on it. 

"this Hermione is my weapon, I am not the knight, I am just an attacker, Lansa has one too except he transfigured his and its no way near as good" Harry patted his sword and examined the gleaming jewels. "were fighting with knives because you can throw them, anyway knives are lighter in weight. And Voldemorts using knives isn't he?" Hermione looked at them

"I think your all being very stupid, planning a knife attack on the most powerful wizard in the world, well second to Dumbledore, you'll get yourselves killed" she glared at them.

"I agree with Hermione you two, she's telling the truth, you'll get slaughtered" Ron added, looking at them both "I mean Pettigrew managed to kill Aslan didn't he"

Lansa looked at them "fine you stay behind, but were going, it just means that you Ron, will still be known as the boring one in the family, think of it 'I killed Voldemort' you'd be better than Percy" Lansa stood up "Voldemort killed my family remember?"

"he killed mine too and I want revenge" Harry added

"well I still think your being stupid" Hermione snapped "I've had enough I'm going to bed.

Hermione lay awake in bed, she had never seen Voldemort before. Harry had always described him as snake-ish. "they are so stupid" she muttered to herself "can't they'll see they'll get killed?" she added turning onto her back. "defeating the dark lord with a knife, pathetic" she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Harry looked across his bed to Ron "Ron, your right, I shouldn't go after to him, he'd kill me wouldn't he"

"he would, but if you want to go after him that's your choice, this time you shan't drag me along, personally I think your suicidal"

"he killed my family!"

"and he nearly killed my sister!" Ron yelled at him "but am I after him, no, so what he killed your parents, he killed loads of parents! Your no different!"

"you don't know what its like do you?

do you?" Harry said through gritted teeth

"know what?" Ron snarled back

"what its like to never know your parents, never see them, live in a family where you nothing but a little shit"

"so you don't know what its like to be the youngest brother of about 5, and not be special, to live in a poor family where you get hand downs all the time"

"yes I do"

"no you don't, your just famous Harry Potter who gets all the attention, you've got everything"

"apart from a loving family!"

Ron turned over, "I hate you, why don't you just admit that you can't kill you-know who with a knife?" He pulled his curtains close, leaving a very angry Harry outside them.

Chapter 10 potions

Harry woke up the next morning feeling extremely angry, Ron had already gone down to breakfast and so had Lansa. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was pouring it down with rain outside. He got dressed slowly and made his way down to the common room. He didn't care if Ron wasn't talking to him, Ron was nasty. He was the one being stupid. Harry had already decided he was not going to go after Voldemort. He didn't need someone to mock him about it though.

He slipped down into the common room, he saw Hermione sitting in the corner her nose in a large dusty book

"hi" he mumbled slotting down next to her "look me and Ron have………"

"I know" she replied swiftly turning a page from the large volume not looking up. Harry tried to flatten his outrageous black hair. Hermione looked up "you should get a hairbrush Harry" she giggled. Harry looked at her

"I don't feel like breakfast today" he said standing up "I'm gonna pack my bag for lessons"

'wonder what's up with _him_" she thought watching him go, usually when he and Ron fall out, he comes closer to her than ever, how ever this time he wants to be on his own.

A week later Harry and Ron still weren't on talking terms, if Ron entered the room Harry would leave it. Hermione had noticed the sparkle out of Harry's gorgeous green eyes had gone, he seemed ill, the colour had gone from his face and he wasn't smiling much. 

Hermione and Harry walked down the corridor and down into the dungeons. It was rather cold down there considering it was the beginning of June. Harry walked into the cold room of Snapes and sat down at a desk, they were early. Harry got out his equipment and his books and placed them on his desk.

"what's up Harry"

"I have a head ache" he didn't want to tell her his scar was hurting, he knew he couldn't escape from Voldemort, he'd had his third time lucky

"why don't you go to madam Pomphrey she'd give you some medicine" Hermione suggested

"nah I'll be ok" he told her, rubbing his scar. Other students started pouring in, it was the last lesson of the day. Hermione looked behind her, Lansa had just slid into the desk behind, Ron wasn't with him. She'd guess he'd gone to the toilet. Harry stared straight ahead ignoring that Lansa was behind her, it was his fault he and Ron had fallen out, he had the ridiculous idea of the knife attack in the first place. 

Snape strolled in.

__

Snapes POV

I looked around the class in front of me. I didn't feel like teaching, my arm was playing me up. The Dark mark was glowing on my arm. I could feel it throbbing. I wasn't going to answer it. I had a class to teach.

Voldemort is near, I can feel it. 

I snarled at the class in front of me, I can't stand pain. I took the register and stopped when I got to Weasley. He wasn't there, there was a gap next to Potter.

"Potter, where is Weasley?" I asked glaring at him

"dunno, he ain't my friend" his face was sad and he was extremely pale. He was being cheeky, course he's his friend.

"25 point from Gryfindor for being so cocky" I scowled "now where is Weasley?"

"I don't know, he is not my friend" came the glum voice of the silly boy

"10 points from Gryfindor for being rude"

"points aren't going to find Ron" he hadn't looked up once, it was so unlike Harry, I glanced at him, I could see tears in his eyes, he was shaking silently, I chose to leave it. I decided for them to do a practical as then I could sit and relax.

"today were doing a silentus potion, one that means you can't talk, you all know how to make them and those idiots who don't well its on page 35, now work quietly please" I couldn't believe how kind I was being, I was confused. My arm was hurting me, Ron Weasley was missing, Harry and Ron had fallen out?" it was too confusing, I just sat at my desk and waited for the lesson to creep by.

My eyes drifted to Potter, he was sitting chopping mistletoe, he was shaking uncontrollably. His pale face was paler, his red scar glowing brighter than ever. 

My arm was increasing in pain as well, but I ignored it. I could see tears flowing out of his eyes. Potter crying? It was new to me. 

Then it happened. He didn't faint but he fell to the floor with a thud, and started screaming, clutching his scar, my arm felt like it was going to explode. I glanced down at Harry, he was writhing around on the floor. Immediately Hermione rushed to his side.

"everyone stay in your places carry on" I panicked I had never been in a situation like this. I had to stand still clutching my arm, it was like a drill was going though it " Granger I said everyone stay in your places!" I roared at her. It was pretty much the end of the lesson. She didn't listen she remained by his side. I stared on at Harry, there was nothing I could do, but wait till it stopped. 

Finally it did and I strode over to him. The colour was rising back in his cheeks. 

My arm had died down, Harry sat up and slid back into his chair looking embarrassed I wasn't going to send him to the wing, I knew him too well, no way would he go, he just finished the lesson like the rest of the class.

Harry walked out of the class room, Hermione by his side. 

"Ron, he's got Ron" Harry gasped looking at Hermione

"you what?" replied Hermione putting her arm round him

"I saw him torturing Ron outside the forest, asking him for that plan about the knives, Ron wouldn't tell him, so he kept being tortured" Harry blurted, crying. He rarely cried but he had just seen a horrendous movie in his head.

"so what'll we do?"

"get Ron of course" Harry replied wiping his face with his hands. "come on, come with me, I need to find Lansa" Hermione didn't argue, she just followed Harry.

She ended up in his dorm, Lansa was lying on his bed playing his piccolo. 

"you seen Ron?" Lansa questioned Harry "he went to get some of his books and then never turned up"

chapter 11 he's back

Harry walked over to his trunk and slung it open "how about I check the map" he pulled out a bit of old parchment and opened it on his bed. His eyes rolled over the page. "yah he's on it, and he's by the forest, and he's with, oh my god, Pettigrew, Mcnair, er Al Jahari and Burman and Hutson and, oh my god, Riddle. Voldemorts got him" Harry stood up. "Lansa, I'm going down to the forest, I'm taking my wand, and my sword"

"I'm coming with you Harry" Lansa rolled off his bed and took out his collection of knives. "Here take this" he threw one of them to Harry. "its lightweight and whippy, useful, that's all you'll need." Lansa collected all of his knives. He slipped on a newly transfigured scabbard and stuck a sword in it. He added about 6 knives into a small pouch on the other side. Hermione carefully transfigured a scabbard for Harry. He slipped his sword in and threw it on his back. His place on a pair of gloves with no tips. "er Lansa, my hairs gonna keep falling into my eyes" Harry stated watching Lansa transfigure another scabbard for himself and sling it on his back.

"here" he tossed Harry a strip of fabric "tie this round your head like this" he tied his own round his head, lifting the hair out of his green eyes. Harry nodded and did so himself. "oh and take off your shirt, means the rain won't stick to you"

Hermione looked at both of them. "you look prepared, do you want me to help in any way?" she asked

"you bet, can you handle me and Harry on your back?" replied Lansa stuffing the piccolo in his pocket "you can be my horse" Lansa nodded at her, "I'll guess I hitch you a lift Harry."

"yah, please!" Laughed Harry. He reached back into his trunk and grabbed his invisibility cloak "this will get us out of the castle, once we're out, we hop on top of Hermione and ride to the forest, without the cloak, then we get Ron and come back, that's all"

"ok lets go" Lansa said. They flung the cloak over them hiding them from view and made they're way down out of the castle. It took quite a while, and Harry was extremely nervous, Lansa wasn't, he had a glint in his eye, he looked angry, and looked like tonight he was going to seek revenge. 

They reached the outside of the castle. Harry removed their cloak, it was raining gently, he stuffed in his pocket. " well this is it" Harry sighed "good luck to us all" 

Hermione transformed into a beautiful horse. Lansa immediately bent down and transfigured some grass into some reigns and a leaf into a large saddle. He hopped on and pulled Harry up, and together they rode out into the dark night.

They reached the edged of the forest. Harry jumped off. "He's close, my scar's hurting" he whispered up to Lansa. 

"I'll ride along behind you" they walked slowly, their feet crunching on the wet grass underneath them. Harry stopped. He could hear voices.

"I wont' tell you!" was the gritted voice of Ron 

"in that case _Crucio!_" came a hissing cold voice. Harry heard Ron scream in agony. He had had that curse performed on him last year. Harry broke through the bushes to see what he expected. Death eaters gathered in a circle round Lord Voldemort, and ron on the floor in front of the dark lord wiggling around in pain. Voldemort spun round and faced Harry, immediately his scar pained him, but he was going to fight him.

"well well well what a treat, Harry Potter appears, dressed up from the occasion. I knew he would come after his little friend here." Voldemort mocked

"release the curse" Harry snarled

"no" Voldemort replied firmly. His death eaters chuckled gleefully, but stopped when a young boy appeared on a horse. He rode around the circle, and reached into a pocket and pulled out a small reed piccolo, if possible, Voldemort went paler. He hated that instrument. He quickly released the curse off Ron.

"so we meet again Voldemort" Lansa said. Hopping off the horse, the flute grasped in his cold hands his wet floppy fringed hanging over his angry eyes. Harry looked at him with interest. Then slid over to help Ron to his feet.

"I've waited a long time" Voldemort snarled "to kill you Lansa Nalsa, your dad was a fool just like you"

"my dad was a spy, you were the fool believing him to be on your side" Lansa replied smoothly a cruel smile playing on his red lips. He was being stupid, he was making Voldemort angry. Voldemort stared at Lansa he saw the piccolo in his hands, his fingers wrapping round them tightly.

"accio Piccolo!" he yelled, the piccolo flew out of Lansa's hands and landed into Voldemorts, it shattered immediately. The spell was broken, and Lansa had no defence. He thought quickly. That was not meant to happen, he panicked a little. 

"expelliarmus!" Voldemorts wand flew out of his hand and landed in Lansa's. he quickly threw it to Ron who caught it willingly

"you're beaten Voldemort, all you have is a sword, can you fight? Or will your death eaters save you, do they really love you that much?"

"you are the knight of knives fighting on the night of knives, I am going to have the privilege of killing the knight of knives on the night of knives" he laughed at his own joke, a merciful laugh which sent a large shiver up Harry's spine. 

Lansa with drew his sword, Voldemort like a mirror, repeated him. Then they fought. The death eaters protruded forward to defend their lord, like an instinct Harry and Ron walked forward to defend Lansa. Harry whipped the spare sword out of Lansa's back and gave it to Ron, then pulled out his from his scabbard. The weight of the sword was lifted from his sudden rush of adrenaline, he knew that one tiny mistake could result in death. He approached the first death eater, he couldn't see who it was but he raised his sword. The fight began, smashing the swords at each other neither looked like slipping up, he heard one approach behind and immediately ducked, the swipe from the opponent slashed right threw the new intruder, Harry rose back up and went back for slashing his sword hard against the death eater. He could hear Ron fighting as well. The rain got heavier and the ground sloppier, Harry finally broke through the defence of the death eater, he fell to the floor grasping his arm, harry didn't have the heart to kill him, he wasn't Wormtail, he hadn't been responsible for the death of his parents. Harry wiped the mop of messy black hair out of his eyes, He ran over to Hermione and leapt up onto her back, he shook the reigns and she galloped forward. It was easier to attack like this, Ron was doing really well, Wormtail had scampered away, terrified for his life, there were just two death eaters left. Harry approached him withdrew his sword and slashed out at him, he was caught off guard the death eater raised his sword and swiped it at Harry catching the blade and unbalancing him, causing him to tumble off the horse, and onto the soft wet landing waiting for him, the death eater stood tall above him, raised his mighty weapon, Harry looked up at him with a pleading look, the horse looked away, then out of the blue, a sharp pointy tip of a blade emerged through the intruders stomach, Harry was sprayed with his blood. He gasped and dodged the falling body. Ron stood up behind him and helped him up. 

"I'm going to get a teacher" he shouted over the now pouring rain, Harry nodded at him and pointed at the horse, Ron slid over to her, he climbed up, then disappeared into the clearing.

Harry slipped over to Voldemort and Lansa, they were battling away still, Harry watched, not daring to interrupt, then he saw what he dreaded, Lansa slipped, Voldemort slashed catching him on his torso, and tearing it from top to bottom. 

Chapter 12 harry v the dark lord

Lansa fell, Harry intercepted trying to ignore the groaning boy on the floor and the pool of blood filling up around him.

"so, Harry versus the Dark Lord" Voldemort breathed, his snake nostrils dilating. Harry didn't reply, he just continued to try and break past Voldemorts defending sword.

"I ain't gonna kill you, the dementors are going to do that, I'm just gonna injure you" he snarled rain drops running off his nose. He continued to attack, his arms aching from his heavy sword, his heart aching from all his hatred.

"the dementors are on my side" Voldemort snapped

"well, I'm sure they'd love to give they're master a little kiss, don't you think?" he aimed another blow but was blocked again, his scar was hurting like hell and he was very cold and wet with rain water and blood.

"I hate you, you know that, I really hate you!" Harry spat swiping the sword at his biggest enemy. He looked up into Voldemorts red ruby eyes, he slacked for a tiny bit and Voldemort had him, Harry's shoulder parted as Voldemorts sword sliced through, then whipped out, harry fell to the floor his shoulder with a deep gash, separating it from his body. he wasn't going to give up. Seizing his moment Voldemort was about to thrust the sword into Harry's bare torso to finally kill him, when Harry rolled out the way and meaningfully clipped Voldemorts ankles with his feet. He tumbled onto the soggy green grass and Harry climbed to his feet, blood leaking out of his wounded shoulder. Voldemort was at Harry's mercy, just like Harry's parents had been at Voldemorts.

"no please have mercy! Don't kill me!" Voldemort bawled like a baby

"my mother begged that, you just laughed at her. he aimed his sword and raised it with his unwounded arm,

"no please!"

"no, I hate you, I want you to have the kiss, see what its like, so, that's what I'm gonna do" Voldemort raised his hand, hoping for Harry to pull him up

"fuck you!" Harry screamed, and lowered the sword. he slashed a large lightening bolt into Voldemorts own torso as Voldermort screamed in pain,

"you deserve more that that you evil….."he stopped and dropped his own sword, he could see Lansa breathing ahead of him, leaving Voldemort well alive but useless, as he couldn't sit up or move.

Harry dragged his way over to Lansa. He could see his chest rising and falling with his unsteady breathing.

"Harry……..you……did it" he breathed each breath like gold

"yeah I did, look Lansa your gonna be ok, its not deep" Harry lied. It was quite deep and bleeding heavily, 

"I know, I just…….. can't breathe…… well" he gasped

"Lansa your fine, look, a knight falls off his horse, he believes he's for it, an enemy towers over him, he doesn't say his prayers, he fights to the end" Harry pulled off his scabbard with one arm and slapped it on the ground, "we fought to the end, you and me, please Lansa fight it, you are a knight, the true Gryffindor, you are the knight of the knives just like Hagrid's the keeper of the keys" he placed his hand on Lansa's head, but Lansa was losing consciousness.

"Harry…….I can't hold on………" 

"you can, come on" Harry pleaded, he was starting to lose consciousness himself, but was fighting with the energy left in him.

"I can't" he cried "I'm gonna… die, being…. killed……. by…..that…that…thing"

"Lansa you will be remembered as a hero, you narrowed him down, you collected the knives, you gave me the will power, you……." He glanced back down at Lansa,

his breathing had changed he was going, going to another world, it happened so suddenly. His body appeared alive it was still leaking blood over his bare chest. Harry lay his head on Lansa's chest clothed in blood and cried, cried like he did when Cedric Diggory died, cried as though life was the cruellest thing on earth. Harry rested his head on Lansa's chest, his eyes felt heavy, his brain overweight and his body empty of blood, and then he blacked out, suddenly escaping from the pain and heart ache he had just suffered.

Ron rode back deep into the clearing, Dumbledore behind him, riding on Hermione too. The rain had eased again, the hooves of Hermione clumped holes into the fertile soil as she cantered across the Hogwarts grounds. He reached their spot and hopped off Hermione, she didn't transform as Dumbledore did not know they were animagi, she turned round and rode deep into the night.

Ron emerged through the trees with Dumbledore, he groaned at what he saw, it was like a blood bath. Harry had his head rested on Lansa, both were covered in blood and Ron could see large wounds on them. Blood still leaking out from them, around the area were death eaters, all of them dead, and then Voldemort, the only one who looked alive. 

He scrambled over to his best friend Harry. Dumbledore watched on

"Harry wake up, wake up!" he shook Harry hard, "Harry! No…..you can't be, Harry!" 

He wiped the tears that were filling up in his eyelids away. "Harry…….. Harry" he couldn't hold it in any more, it all spilt out. He sat next to his best friend, crying his eyes out. Dumbledore approached, his eye's were twinkling from wetness, that he was about to spill. He knelt down next to both boys. He looked hard at Harry.

"he's unconscious, get him up to wing, we might be able to save him, take Lansa too, but I am afraid, I believe he is well into the next adventure"

Ron nodded and got to his feet. 

"I'll take them, now" Dumbledore conjured two stretchers up for Ron. He walked slowly and grimly, deep in thought up to the castle.

Dumbledore slid over to Voldemort

"hello Tom" he said gently looking down at the bolt on his white body

"help me, please" Voldemort whined

"dear me, is Lord Voldemort begging for help" he sighed "Tom, I expect many people begged you for mercy before you killed them, you laughed at them, you should be lucky that Harry Potter didn't kill you, despite the anger he had bottled up inside him. You Tom deserve a trial, then we can see how you like possibly Azkaban," he stroked his beard. "you are lucky I believe in second chances, else I could plunge this knife right into you" he bent down next to the nervous Lord "I will nurse you to health for your trial, then I hand you over to the ministry, so then they can decide what to do with you, perhaps we may find out who your death eaters are" he pulled out his wand. "I could put you under the imperious curse, but then that is dark magic, is it not? Surely then I would be in trouble" He stood back up "you will come to my office, I will treat you there" he put Voldemort up onto a similar stretcher to Harry's. "perhaps now that we have you, Mr Black will be released, as surely you can turn Pettigrew in?"

Voldemort was not talking, he was praying he would escape somehow, and kill Dumbledore, he didn't feel forgiveness only hatred. He would escape then kill Harry Potter and his little friends. He was still Lord Voldemort, lightening bolt scar or not.

Chapter 13 in the hospital wing

Harry opened his eyes, he saw white around him, apart from a tuft of flaming red hair.

"Harry!" Ron screamed 

"Ron?" he answered groggily "where am I?"

"hospital wing" he replied grinning

"where's Hermione?"

"er eating her dinner? Yeah eating her dinner" he grinned "I thought you were dead when I returned back to the forest"

"yeah, can you pass me my glasses?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes.

"sure" Ron picked up Harry's famous black glasses and put them on his tired face.

"how long have I been in here?" he asked

"your not going to believe this, but two weeks, we go home in four days!" Ron stood up "I'll go tell Pomphrey you're awake" he disappeared, leaving Harry alone in his own thoughts.

Harry heard the door open as Hermione slipped in.

"Harry your awake!!!" she sprinted over colliding with Ron and Madam Pomphrey who were returning back to his bedside. Harry laughed, Hermione blushed red.

"don't run in here, else you may not get out!" Madam Pomphrey snapped

"sorry" Hermione replied, her eyes on Harry. Madam Pomphrey walked over to him.

"how are you feeling?" she asked raising her hand to his head to receive his temperature. 

"I'm fine, can I talk with my friends?" he asked smiling angelically at her

"very well five minutes only" she said turning round to get back to her duties.

Hermione and Ron rushed to his bedside.

"so, you came back to us then, dying for let me think a second time?" Hermione said smiling at him. 

"how's Lansa?" Harry asked quickly.

"I dunno" Ron said "but something weird is going on. Aslan died a while ago, yet he hasn't been buried, you and him were gonna be buried on the same day, but then you came back to us, and he hasn't been buried, I think Dumbledore doesn't want to"

"how's Lansa" Harry asked again

"look, he's a few beds away, he ain't exactly alive, but no one will believe he's dead" Hermione added cracking her knuckles. "I don't think he'll wake up" she said trying to ignore the hurt expression on his face.

"but I don't think they'll bury him either" Ron added. " but I tell you now Harry how a kid who's been sliced in half can survive I don't know"

"did Voldemort die?"

"nope, we haven't been told" Hermione told him, patting her hair down "but did you kill him?"

"I hurt him, I slashed a lightening bolt scar into his belly, but I didn't kill him, I couldn't bring myself to" Harry replied feeling very stupid. "I know he killed my parents, but I wanted to get the dementors kiss, not die and still have a soul. I wanted him worse than dead" he looked down at his duvet avoiding their gaze.

"that's ok Harry" Hermione said putting her arm round him, "I mean, I'm sure you did what was right, you had the weapon" Hermione added "anyway if he's in Dumbledores care isn't he?"

"yeah he is" Ron said "hey Harry you missed exams, I had completely forgotten about them until Hermione asked me if I had revised anything. I had to do them with you on my mind"

"hey I did too!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"did you know that its meant to take at least two years to make an animagi potion?" Ron said "we did it in half a year, I don't get it, see Snape was going through all the answers with us, and I argued he was wrong cause we managed it so quickly, he gave me a detention for being cocky, how did we do it in half a year?" he raised his eyebrows.

"perhaps we had Hermione, cleverest student in the year, er Lansa cleverest in the school and also Aslan, he's pretty clever oh and me"

"hey what a about me, I'm clever!!" he blurted. Hermione nodded sarcasticly.

Dumbledore made his way into the woods. Voldemort had just been handed over to the ministry. He wanted to go over to the woods to find out who were Voldemorts death eaters the night a few slaughters took place. 

He arrived and surveyed the scene. Before he had turned to the attackers, his eyes caught on a pile of cracked reed. "the piccolo" he whispered, making his way over to it "powers you can only dream of" he bent down and touched a bent bit of reed. Then stood back and watched as it form its previous form, blasting out a shrill tune. A tune that was calling his master and his brother………………

A/N that's it, I might right a sequal, depends how many reviews I get and how many ideas come flooding into my head, I kinda get really lost when I right stories, this ones taken me for ever, I guess its not some peoples cups of tea, but I actually enjoyed writing this, if you enjoyed it and you want a sequal tell me!

Thanks for reading………I don't think I did bad for a 14 yr old.

  


__

__

  



End file.
